Le veilleur de l'ombre
by Doctor Breizh
Summary: Une relation fraternelle décrite du point de vue du grand frère. John/Sherlock sous-entendu. OS.


Bonjour =)

Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS sur l'univers de Sherlock. C'est une idée qui m'est venu pendant une insomnie et j'ai mis presque un mois à le finir... Le titre est un peu pompeux mais je trouvais qu'il cernait bien le personnage ^^ C'est une fiction centrée sur Mycroft, un personnage que j'adore et je suis très heureuse que cette nouvelle version de Sherlock parle un peu de lui. J'adore les relations fraternelles et celle-ci est une de mes préférés (avec les frères Weasley, Finn-Kurt...) =) Encore une fois ce n'est pas très long, à peine plus de 800 mots mais je l'ai beaucoup retravaillé pour arriver à ce résultat ;)

J'ai gardé l'âge des acteurs parce que je trouvais que ça faisait plus vrai dans leur différence d'âge (soit 35 ans pour Sherlock et 45 pour Mycroft. A vos calculettes pour la différence d'âge x])

Disclaimers : Encore une fois, rien n'est à moi, tout est à Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

Rating : Un petit K+, il n'y a rien de méchant dedans ;)

Enjoy =D

* * *

><p>Mycroft Holmes était un homme occupé. En tant que membre du gouvernement britannique, il passait ses journées soit à entretenir les relations diplomatiques du Royaume-Uni, soit à régler une quelconque querelle militaire internationale en envoyant le MI.6 ou encore, à orchestrer les nouveaux plans de batailles pour la Reine. Mais cela ne nous regarde pas, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

Cependant, malgré toutes ses prérogatives professionnelles, il faisait toujours passer sa vie personnelle en premier. En particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de son jeune frère, Sherlock. C'était lui qui déjà s'en occupait lorsqu'il était enfant, leur différence d'âge le présentait plus comme un second père que comme un frère. Il avait aussi été le seul à tenter de l'aider à remonter la pente lorsqu'il était dans sa période de toxicomane. D'ailleurs, heureusement pour lui, son cadet ne savait qu'il avait personnellement arrangé sa rencontre avec l'inspecteur Lestrade. Après tout, il avait fait disparaître toutes les données confidentielles de l'enquête et avait permis à Sherlock de se trouver enfin une occupation digne de son intellect, c'était donc une sorte de bonne action, non ?

Et malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, l'aîné des Holmes n'avait rien reçu d'autres en échange que des insultes ou des disputes sans fin. Même s'il savait qu'une relation fraternelle était très souvent risque de dissension, les leurs duraient tout de même depuis plus de trente ans ! Rendez-vous compte, il en était réduit à devoir poser des micros dans l'appartement de son frère pour avoir un tant soit peu de ses nouvelles et satisfaire leur mère ! Sherlock était peut-être un génie de la déduction, mais il restait aussi immature qu'un adolescent sur ce qui concernait les relations, familiale ou bien amicale et surtout, amoureuse.

C'est bien pour cela que Mycroft s'était retenu de sauter de joie (oui, parce qu'on n'exprime aucune émotion lorsqu'on est dans un bureau du Ministère…) lorsqu'il avait appris que son frère s'était enfin trouvé un colocataire. Pour lui, c'était déjà un grand pas pour son asocial… pardon, sociopathe de frère. Il ne prétendait pas que son meilleur ennemi était asexué, non, il avait d'ailleurs assez souvent profité du fond sonore de ses rencontres lorsqu'il était adolescent mais jamais, non jamais, il n'avait laissé quelqu'un empiété autant sur son territoire.

Évidemment, il avait testé le docteur Watson, il fallait tout de même éviter que cela commence directement par un échec mais la fidélité que celui montrait déjà à l'égard de son frère l'avait rassuré. Ensuite, il avait pu observer qu'ils étaient aussi casse-cou l'un que l'autre même si l'ami –oh, il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir utiliser ce mot un jour – de son frère le tempérait assez bien. Évidemment, le capharnaüm qu'entretenait le brun avait tendance à exaspérer le docteur et la relation qu'avait John avec cette dénommée Sarah embêtait au plus au niveau Sherlock, mais aucune dispute sérieuse n'avait éclaté à ce jour. Leur capacité à tout laisser de côté - ou plutôt leur témérité - lors d'une enquête les avaient rapproché cependant le grand frère qu'il était avait tendance à leur retirer le plus d'embûches possible. Sauf quand il s'agissait de Moriarty.

Son simple nom le faisait grincer des dents. Il était le seul à mettre en déroute les services britanniques. A _le _mettre en déroute. Et son frère qui continuait, comme à son habitude, à ignorer ses avertissements. Cet homme était dangereux mais plus ça l'est, plus ça fascine Sherlock. Et gêne John. Non, mais franchement, il fallait être aveugle - ou sociopathe, au choix - pour ne pas voir l'attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre ! Moriarty lui-même s'en était rendu compte. D'après vous, pourquoi avait-il choisi de kidnapper John pour faire du chantage à Sherlock ? L'aîné des Holmes se souvenait encore de l'état dans lequel il les avait retrouvés, au bord de la piscine, trempés, le brun entourait d'un bras possessif le blond. Ils lui avaient donné des sueurs froides ces deux idiots. Et le mot laissé par Moriarty _''Je me suis bien amusé. Quand vous voulez pour recommencez une partie, chéri xxx'' _ne l'avait pas non plus rassuré. C'est donc pour cela qu'il avait - non, ne parlez pas de grand frère surprotecteur - renforcé la surveillance autour de son frère et son ami. Quoique amant serait le mot le plus adéquat par rapport à la relation qu'ils entretenaient désormais.

Mycroft Holmes est bel et bien un homme occupé. Mais comme tout le monde, il a ses moments où il laisse son visage de glace se fissurer d'un sourire franc. En particulier lorsqu'il voit son benêt de frère faire enfin sa déclaration à l'homme qu'il aime. Avec le sourire, en plus. Et le baiser qu'ils échangent sous ses yeux ne fait que le conforter dans son opinion. Il ferme son ordinateur calmement - il ne faudrait tout même pas passer pour un voyeur – et se poste à la fenêtre, toujours souriant. _Voilà quelque chose qu'il plaira à Mummy._

_« Je suis content pour toi, boy. Dit à John qu'il a toutes mes félicitations pour avoir réussi à te dompter. Ton frère qui s'inquiétait pour toi. »_

* * *

><p>J'ai gardé les surnoms en anglais, je trouvais ça plus véridique ^^ et après avoir cherché longtemps quel surnom un frère peut donner à un autre, bah, j'ai opté pour boy. Définitivement anglophone x) [en fait, j'ai absolument rien trouvé...]<p>

Review please =x_  
><em>


End file.
